愛の拷問 Ai No Gomon Love's Torture
by 999sea9
Summary: A love story between Joe and Ahim. Love is so torturing, but will romance sparkle between the both of them ? A JoexAhim FanFic


_愛の拷問 (Ai No Gomon) Love's Torture._

_Another fanfic based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_

_A mainly based JoexAhim FanFic_

_Please Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>"Never leave me again."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Whoosh~<em>

_That chilling breeze in the Gokai Galleon..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, my little sister!"<p>

_Ahim slowly woke up and saw Luka sitting beside her..._

"Where, is everybody, Luka-san?"

"Haha, they are all training somehwere else in the Gokai Galleon."

"Oh, I see..."

"..."

Ahim slowly got up and stared across the windows...

"It's been a while since we left that planet..."

"Ya, so many memories, so many new friends and allies there."

"..."

_~Awkward Moment Of Silence~_

* * *

><p>"You haven't spoke to Joe these past few days, didn't you, Ahim?"<p>

"..."

"Haha, did something happen between the two of you, like a huge argument?"

"N-N- No..."

"Then?"

"I don't dare to speak to him."

"HAHAHAAHA!"

_She saw Ahim blushing whenever she talks about Joe._

'Wow, sure both of you are love birds."

"NO! I- I- NO! both of you are compatible for each other, Luka-san, Not me! I'm just a princess who doesn't even know how to fend for herself..."

"Haha, no... You guys are the ones, you see. Can't you see the things you've have done for Joe? Haha. I'm not even close to having a close friend yet, other

than you as my sister."

"But- But- Aren't you quite close with Marvelous-san?"

**"WHAT? NO! **I'm not even close to that idiot! He just wants everybody wants to do what he does and he goes like this-"

Luka stands up and starts mimicking Marvelous

"Wash the Clothes. My Orders. Cook the Dishes. My Orders. And like- what is his problem?"

"Hahaha. I keep seeing the both of you fighting with each other~"

"ZZzzzzzz..."

* * *

><p><strong>"LUKA, YOU THIEF! DID YOU TAKE SOMETHING?"<strong>

**"NO, YOU** IDIOT,** YOU ONLY KNOW HOW TO SCOLD OTHERS!"**

"IF I NEVER TOOK YOU IN-"

"WHATEVER, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT"

"The two love birds, bickering again..."

**"SHUT UP DON!"**

"... Fine, I'll leave you two to bicker as long as you want..."

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile~<em>

_Ahim walked into the cabin of the Gokai Galleon, where Joe was sitting there looking at the stars, alone._

"Joe-san?"

"Ahim-sama..."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"... I miss that planet and its people there, it doesn't feel right after one year there..."

"..."

"..."

_~Awkward moment of silence~_

"Where are we going next, Joe-san~"

"I don't know.. Maybe we'll return back to Earth? Or maybe go back to your hometo-"

*sob*

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah.. *sob* It's fine... I'm just a weak person... not like Luka, Kaoru or anybody else..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it thinking about my family's death..."

...

_Joe exits the cabin for a while..._

* * *

><p><em>"*sob* Joe-san?"<em>

"Ahim-sama, It's no use crying. I have lost my comrade. Something lost can never be found. But you still have Marvlous, Luka, Don, Gai."

"And you, Joe-san~"

"Ahim-sama"

_And that's when Ahim hugged Joe, while crying in his arms, holding him tightly, as she thought of one thing:_

_"Never leave me again."_

"Ah- Ahim-sama..."

"Joe-san. I'm so scared that the next person that will leave me is you..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll never leave you again. I promise."

_He took out his pinky, and made a pinky promise with Ahim,._

_The first time, but never the last._

_..._

* * *

><p>"AWWW! THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"<p>

"Shut up, Thief! You are going to blow our cover!"

"Wait, Wait, let's continue!"

* * *

><p><em>"Ahim-sama..."<em>

_"Joe-san..."_

_Slowly, their faces got closer and close to each other..._

_While they watched tears flow down their partner's eyes..._

_Staring at each other..._

_And they made that kiss._

* * *

><p>"<strong>AWWWW YEAH!"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Slowly, they let go of each other's embrace, and finally they stood up, holding each other's hands.<em>

_"You'll never be alone, Ahim-sama~ I'll always be there, forever and always."_

_"Thanks you, Joe-san. i'll always be your little angel behind you loving you, forever and always..."_

_..._

_"Let's go and tell the others."_

_"I'm always ready, Joe-san~"_

_And so, the romance sparkled between an ordinary swordsman and a princess, from different worlds, but brought together by destiny_

_エンド-_


End file.
